


Sorting Albus and Scorpius

by CaelynAilene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelynAilene/pseuds/CaelynAilene
Summary: Just what it sounds like, sorting the two boys when they arrive at Hogwarts, a few incarnations





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started posting Two Headed Coin elsewhere I had a guest review on it that got me thinking about Al and Sorting Hat and just how he ends up in Slytherin in so many stories and so many people's head canons. I'm sure someone else has written their version of what happened but one came to me as well. Then of course it leapt to how about if Al was a Gryff and what about Scorpius bc while I like SlytherAl I'm kinda attached to the idea of GryffinScorp or maybe RavenScorp. Here are my ideas as they have come to me and continue to come to me.

"Albus Potter"

Al walks calmly up to the stool and sits looking only at his cousin and his new friend before the hat is placed on his head and immediately he hears its voice.

"Another Weasley-Potter child, well I know exactly where to put you Gryff-"

"Wait!" Albus interrupts.

"Wait? Why would I wait child? It's so obvious where you belong."

"So you’re judging where I belong based solely on who my parents are and where they were sorted? What sense does that make? I’m my own person. I’m not my mother or my father. You need to sort me as me besides I don't want to be in Gryffindor."

"And why ever not might I ask?"

"I want to be in Slytherin."

"What? Why in Merlin's name would a Weasley or Potter want to be in Slytherin? Have plans to be a great wizard do you?"

"No, um, sir.”

“And yet you’re asking to be placed in a house other than the one almost everyone in your family has ever been in. That’s quite brave and shows you would be a good Gryffindor.”

“I understand that but you see you already sorted Scorpius Malfoy into Slytherin and he has no one else. On the train on the way here he was all alone until I sat with him. We spent the whole ride talking, getting to know each other. I like him and no one will talk to him. He's sitting at that table completely alone. And that's just not right."

"Ah but with loyalty and a sense of fair play like that perhaps I thought wrong at first it seems you should actually be in Huff-"

"Wait!" Al nearly yelled out loud this time.

"What now child?"

"Placing me in Hufflepuff would only defeat the purpose of my wanting to be in Slytherin with Scorpius so he isn't alone, so that he has a friend. Don't you see he would still be alone?"

"Hmm such logical thinking, very wise. You really are a remarkable boy. I think again I would have made the wrong choice. It seems you belong in Raven-"

"WAIT!" Albus really did yell out loud this time. He could begin to hear voices from around him but couldn't be bothered to take the time to be embarrassed as he knew where he wanted to be and refused to let the Hat sort him anywhere else. "Why do you insist on using one or two characteristics or qualities to define which house I go to? I can be all of those things no matter what house I'm in. Dad said you let him pick his house, you let him choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. He also said the last time he heard your song you talked about not liking the fact that you have to sort us, worrying that the sorting was leading to danger. I know Dad defeated Voldemort and it seems the world is safe again but you never know and why not take into account where a person wants to be. Put a person where they think they belong. Anyway, I want to be in Slytherin and I'll sit here all night until you place me there."  
"Merlin save me," the Hat muttered, "Fine have it your way. Slytherin!"

Albus removed the hat to see a room filled with confused faces but the shy smile on the face of the small blond boy sitting at the end of the Slytherin table made it all worth it.


	2. GryffinScorp

“Scorpius Malfoy.”

Murmurs filled the hall as the small blond boy walked to the stool. He had only a moment to glance at the room full of people looking at him with a variety of emotions on their faces, but it seemed to him in that one short look that many of them were disgust. He was beginning to wonder if he shouldn’t have taken his parents advice and gone to one of the other European wizarding schools. The hat settled on his head and he waited for its decision.  
“Malfoy eh,” the voice in Scorpius’s ears caused him to jump. Neither of his parents had said anything at all about the hat saying anything other than Slytherin when it sorted them. “Wasn’t sure if I’d be seeing you.”

“Why not?” asked Scorpius

“You really have to ask considering your family’s involvement in the second wizarding war?”

“I’m not my family, people have to realize that. Besides my parents offered to send me to Beauxbatons but I wanted to come here.”

“Why?”

“Other than the war both of my parents and all of my grandparents always talk about the great times they had here at Hogwarts. It wouldn’t be right to go anywhere else.”

“Did you even consider Beauxbatons when they suggested it?”

“Not at first but after a trip to Diagon Alley when we were stared at the whole time I did. Still Hogwarts is family tradition, I don’t want to break that tradition. And people will just have to learn to judge me for me not for my family name.”

“I think you could do well in Slytherin and it is family tradition, is that part of the tradition you want to continue.”

“Place me where ever you feel I belong but know that if there are a great number of Slytherins who still believe all of that Pureblood nonsense I won’t fit in well there.”

“You could work to change their minds.”

“I could and if you sort me there I will.”

“Hmmm no I think you belong in Gryffindor!”


	3. GryffinAl

"Albus Potter"

Al walks calmly up to the stool and sits looking only at his cousin and his new friend before the hat is placed on his head and immediately he hears its voice.

“Hmmm another Potter-Weasely child. You all are such an interesting lot it can be quite a trial to sort you.”

“Where do you think I belong um sir?”

“I see greatness in you, you take after your father a great deal don’t you. You are also incredibly bright as your grandmother was. You seem to be concerned about what others feel more than most and yet I sense in you a willingness to go where ever I sort you and I believe you could find a place in any house.”

“So which will be my home away from home?”

“I need more time to think child. Where would you want to be sorted?”

“You’re asking me?”

“Why yes? Sometimes I feel that it leads to the best choice.”

“Then why didn’t you listen when Neville, erm, Professor Longbottom wanted to be in Hufflepuff?”

“He was scared but I could see the determination in him. I knew he would find the bravery and courage he felt he lacked in time but would be more likely to find it if he were in Gryffindor. If you asked him now what do you think he would say about his sorting?”

“That you made the right choice. But you let my dad make a choice.”

“All houses can lead a witch or wizard to greatness. There are times where certain traits stand out more than others or where I can see the potential for those traits in a child. It really would not have mattered which house your father was in he would have still been a great wizard so I let him choose yes.”

“And you’re willing to let me choose.”

“I would like to hear what you think and your reasoning yes.”

“Well I would like to be in the house where my family has all been, but Teddy always said such cool things about Hufflepuff. I learn things ok but not as fast as my cousin Rose so I’m not sure Ravenclaw is for me. Dad told me Slytherin was the house of one of the bravest men he knew, he named me after him. I think it would be ok to be there, then maybe my brother would learn that the people in that house aren’t all bad. He always says he’s just teasing but I’m not sure he is. Still Gryffindor is family tradition though with James is already there and it would be nice to get away from him for a while but I have to stop letting him bug me. I have to stop letting him get to me and if I’m going to do that then I probably need to be in the same house. I have to be able to stand up to him and tell him to knock it off. Maybe fight back once in awhile.”

“You have quite an interesting way of working things out, I think you have arrived at your own conclusion.”

“I guess I have.”

“Very well then GRYFFINDOR!”


End file.
